


This Day and Age

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First kiss meme fill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Day and Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowcobweb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowcobweb).



> First kiss meme fill.

The kiss comes out of nowhere, a big enthusiastic smack on the lips that makes him laugh and reach up to touch his chin where Ian's beard has scratched it. They're each carrying a Golden Globe under one arm, and already people are popping up out of nowhere with champagne.

"What is this, _velvet_? You daft old sod," he mutters affectionately.

Ian laughs it off, the frills of the shirt underneath his dinner jacket a sharp contrast to Alan's standard-issue tuxedo. "A man must have class in this day and age, but also creativity. Did you miss the memo?"

"Bastard."

"Congratulations, Alan."

"And you as well."

"Plans for the evening?"

"None. And you?"

"None whatsoever. I believe Greta promised to buy me a drink if I won, however."

"She's gone off somewhere."

"Ah, well. We can't always be lucky."

"You could be," he suggests with twinkling eyes. Ian arches an eyebrow.

"You're not serious?"

"Come up for a nightcap. If you've no objections?"

"Oh," Ian murmurs, a smile curling up around the corners of his mouth as he reaches out behind his back to deposit his empty glass in the hands of a waiting event staffperson. "None at all, my dear friend. Not a single one."


End file.
